Energetic
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: Somewhat of a sequel to 'A New Kind of Addiction'. Set on Survivor Series 2013 The boys want to celebrate their big win and they'll do it wherever they damn well please Ambrolligns slash fic


(a/n: a lot of you who read 'A New Kind of Addiction' wanted to see the lockerroom scene. *shrug* this may not be that particular one but old habits die hard, right?

The following is an Ambrolligns fic set on the night of Survivor Series 2013.

It does contain cursing and m/m/m explicit material.

If that's not your cup of tea, just click back and have a nice day

If it is, well,

Enjoy~)

_**~Energetic~**_

When Dean got eliminated, it took him a few moments to realize what happened, and when he did, he nearly lost it, going back to beat the ever loving shit out of Cody for what he'd done. Eventually, he was shoved from the ring and before Dean stormed backstage, he caught sight of Seth's worried look and the heated look of barely controlled anger Roman sent Cody's way.

The auburn clenched his fists and kept going all the way to his locker room, watching the television intensely as he angrily ripped the Under Armour off and pulled a Shield hoodie over his body after the chill of the backstage area finally hit him. He sat down heavily and watched closely, fists still clenched, foot tapping at a machine gun's pace on the floor. He watched his boys in the ring, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth when Jack got eliminated. Things didn't look so good for them any more with two of them down and still five men on the other-

_Oh._

Well, there goes Antonio.

Dean froze in place, watching as the camera showed the look of pure disbelief and mild terror that crossed Seth's face as soon as it was announced that Antonio had been eliminated. Roman tensed up and Dean felt a fresh wave of anger take over him as Cole, King, and JBL all squawked hyperly at commentary about how the match was 5-on-2 and the two remaining Shield members had no chance. Dean wanted to scream, watching Seth slip into the ring.

Dean rocked impatiently on the couch, wincing when Seth was slapped. Jimmy and Jey preferred not to hold back with their slaps and Dean knew his boy wasn't selling when his whole head snapped to the side upon impact. Later in the match, Dean's eyes grew when Jey charged aggressively at Roman after he eliminated Jimmy. Jey had an overall heel aura to him as he tossed Roman into the barricade. Dean winced, seeing Roman lay there for a moment trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Dean felt his whole body go into a panic when Seth got eliminated, leaving Roman alone. He saw the rage cross Seth's face as the two toned man tried to cause as much damage as possible before being shoved unceremoniously from the ring. He stormed backstage and kicked over a stand, seeing red. He felt as if he could've done so much more. Now Roman was stuck in the ring with Goldust and Rey.

Dean left their locker room and grabbed Seth by the shoulders, pulling him into a hug while the two toned man shouted curses and tried to break free. "Cut it the fuck out!" Dean snapped, dragging Seth to the monitor bay, standing among their coworkers and watching Roman on screen. Alicia turned and sent them a small sympathetic smile, but didn't move away from Jey, rubbing his arm to calm him down. Seth sent him a downright dirty look even if he wasn't looking.

Movement caught their eyes and they looked over after hearing Goldust had been eliminated. Seth and Dean stared with wide eyes when what happened next almost occurred in slow motion. Rey ran to the ropes, pulling back and launching himself at Roman, going slightly air bourne. Roman looked up, and his face changed. The fatigue and soreness seemed to disappear for that one moment as he turned his body, that tightly sprung coil of a body, and Dean swore, Roman fucking _exploded_.

Catching Rey in one of the most important and beautiful spears the two had ever seen their man deliver.

Roman slammed the smaller wrestler to the mat none too gently and threw himself over the masked veteran, growling under his breath along with that 3 count. When the bell rung, he felt like his heart had stopped. Roman stood, allowing the Referee to snatch his hand up in the air in victory and the crowd was deafening. As Roman climbed the turnbuckle, both of his fists upward and letting out a victory roar, he felt his heart soar at the amount of feedback he got from people who believed in him and The Shield. The signs, the screams, everything!

A wide smirk broke onto Roman's face as he jumped down and made his way up the ramp, tossing his hair out of his face and over his shoulder.

While this was all going on, Antonio and Jack let out a cheer, chest bumping playfully while Zeb sighed contently, adjusting his mustache slightly. Seth jumped into Dean's arms, startling some of the wrestlers that didn't know they were even there when the two toned man began cheering loudly. Dean was right there with him and when Seth jumped down, he and Dean broke into a run to catch up to Roman backstage.

They found him leaning on a crate by the no smoke section catching his breath and shaking Rey's hand. The smaller wrestler quickly moved out of the way as the two younger men threw themselves onto Roman, cheering and kissing him without any care in the world. He chuckled and took his leave, deciding that these three deserved alone time.

"You did it, baby! Holy fucking shit you did it!" Seth cheered, large arms tightening around Roman's neck as he buried his face in the crook of Roman's neck. Roman would've responded if Dean hadn't grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion he could at that moment. The three didn't break away until they heard a throat clear. Dean pulled off of Roman, annoyance shining in his eyes but they dulled a bit when they saw Renee smiling at them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Triple H and Stephanie think it would be a good idea if you shot a backstage promo celebrating. It's not an interview and it can be as quick as you want and we'll be gone" she told them politely, motioning to the camera men behind her. Dean wanted to tell her to piss off but it wasn't his moment per se so he kept his mouth shut. Besides, he actually liked Renee as opposed to Josh or someone else. Roman nodded at her after the three had straightened up and she nudged the camera man to get him rolling.

Of course, it was their favorite cheerleader who exploded with energy as soon as they started.

"That's what I'm talking about! Woohoo! All night, baby, all night hah!" Seth cheered energetically, playfully slapping Roman a few times before turning out of the shot, trying to dial down his energy just a bit when he noticed Renee giggling quietly behind the camera, blowing little kissy faces at them.

You see, when Seth is excited, the filter between his mouth and brain mysteriously vanished, even on camera. Bless him.

"For the past few weeks, there's been a lot of doubters. But the only thing that matters is, Rollins, you believe, right?" Roman questioned, looking over to his more energetic half. Seth didn't miss a beat, placing a hand on Roman's shoulder and leaning close. "I'll always believe, baby!" He responded. Roman sent him a small smile and turned to Dean.

"Ambrose, you believe, right? No doubt" Rome didn't even need a vocal response from Dean, his smooth hand gesture was more than enough. Seth's chuckle came from out of the shot and the camera man turned focus once more.

"One year later, and the story stays the same. We come in, we dominate, we leave. Why? Because we're the best thing going since day one! You better start believing if you don't already" Seth sassed, a certain fire lit in those chocolate eyes. Roman put his head down, hiding a small smirk as he brushed his silky hair back muttering a small "that's right" as Dean spoke from his side.

"I tried to warn ya'll. we tried to warn ya'll about it, y'know. But you don't want us to release the big cat here. We tried to tell you what happens when you push his buttons a little bit too hard and uh" Dean paused, catching Renee snickering off to the side as Seth chuckled as well. Dean didn't let too much time pass before he continued.

"All those brothers found out. One spear, two spears, three spears, it's getting embarrassing now, four spears-how many spears?" Dean turned towards Roman slightly and the Samoan nodded once.

"Enough."

The two couldn't keep a straight face and broke into a small fit of laughs at how smoothly they all bounced off of one another during promos like this, their chemistry undeniable.

Roman felt as if the promo was beginning to get a bit long for his tastes, cutting into time where he could be celebrating with his boys. So he took the camera in hand, forcing the focus back to him.

"There's plenty more where that came from. Believe...in The Shield" he winked at the camera and it cut off, the man signaling the promo was over. Renee smiled sweetly at them.

"You three are going to kill the fans with all this fanservice. I'll leave you to your celebration now. See you tomorrow" she winked at them and made her way down the hall, dragging the camera man with her. The boys watched her go before Seth eagerly bounced in front of Dean and Rome.

"We should celebrate. Right now." He grinned, and Roman and Dean both knew that particular look in Seth's eyes. The men exchanged a look before Roman smirked. "I don't see why not." He nodded, standing up and ushering Dean and Seth to the nearest locker room when the two started making out like a bunch of horny teenagers. Roman was surprised they didn't bump into anyone else as he pushed the two forward, stopping only to pick up Dean's title when he dropped it and to open the door. He didn't bother looking to see who's locker room it was and at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care as he watched Dean and Seth trip over their own two feet, toppling over to the floor and still continuing their kiss. Roman plopped down on the large couch, watching the two with amusement and silent arousal.

Dean pulled away first, looking over at Roman, lips pursed. "I think I should make it up to you two for getting my ass eliminated first" he suddenly muttered, his smile gone and a few traces of that anger from before back. Seth frowned and Roman propped his face up with his hand, shaking his head. "Stop it. It's okay and no one is upset about it. We won" he scolded. Dean shook his head, crawling over to Roman and putting his head on his thigh, staring up at him. "Because of you and Seth." He shot back. Seth glanced between the two of them before he realized what Dean was implying. A lightbulb went off in his head and he crawled to Rome as well, putting his head on his other thigh.

"Well, right now Roman's the one who should get all of the attention. It's a celebration, so let's show him how much we appreciate his hard work out there, yeah?" He started, gloved hand reaching over to pry off Roman's belt. The Samoan was going to protest but Dean leaned up, capturing his lips while Seth popped open the button to Rome's pants, devilish smirk crossing his face when he noticed Roman's body starting to react to them. He pulled Roman's cock free from his boxers and nudged Dean to get his attention. The paler man sank back to his knees and sent Seth a challenging look. Seth smirked in a silent acceptance and the two leaned forward, each of them dragging their tongues over Roman's length, drawing out a small hiss from the man above them. He didn't say anything, instead watching the two. Seth dragged his tongue up when Dean dragged his down and vice versa and when they made eye contact with each other, both of them met at the head, shamelessly kissing one another with Roman's now-leaking cock between their moist, red lips.

Roman growled out a curse, fist tightening at the sight. Seth pulled back, nodding to Dean before he started removing Roman's vest. Dean let his eyes slide closed, swallowing down more and more of Roman's cock, humming in satisfaction at the small jerk of the older man's hips when he began bobbing his head. Seth pried Roman's vest free, tossing it over his head before running his tongue up from his abs to his neck, pressing his lips to Roman's Adam's apple. Roman finally moved, one hand smoothly sliding into Seth's two toned locks, pulling him into a fierce kiss that made their teeth clang together at first while his other hand found its way in Dean's hair, guiding him up and down his cock. Dean relaxed his throat, allowing Roman to do whatever he desired while Seth mewled wantonly when Roman bit down on his bottom lip, small drops of blood beading up to the surface. Roman licked them away and let out a small groan when Dean began humming, feeling the vibrations send sparks through his body. Seth chuckled and sat back on his knees, unclipping his vest and tossing it aside before freeing himself of his under armor. Roman looked down, the hand that was in Dean's hair releasing and he lifted Dean's chin until the pale man reluctantly let his cock to with a wet 'pop'. Dean glared at him and Roman smirked in response.

"Relax. I'll be more than happy to let you go back to blowing me as soon as we're all naked." He teased, voice a small purr. Dean felt an unwanted blush rise to his cheeks and he all but ripped his hoodie off, kicking his sweat pants off far faster and desperate than he'd like to admit. Seth was the same way, tossing his boots and clothes around haphazardly. Roman was-of course-more calm and collected about this when he unlaced his boots and tossed his pants and boxers somewhere to his left, uncaring as to where it went as he sat back, waiting. Seth squirmed, eying him while Dean went back to his ministrations with Roman's hand back in his hair to guide him. Seth looked a bit lost but Roman chuckled, patting the spot beside him. Seth climbed up and Roman brushed his thumb over Seth's swollen bottom lip, admiring the way Seth's lips parted instinctively. Of course he knew what was coming next without Roman even saying a word.

"Dean's gonna fuck you while I fuck him. Get yourself ready for him, I want to see you" Roman ordered. Seth nodded, going to bite the tips of his fingers on his gloves to pull them off when Rome shook his head. "Leave em on" he added. Seth let out a small whimper and nodded, dragging his tongue over his gloved fingers to moisten them before he turned his upper body away from Roman, leaning against the arm of the couch, presenting a full view of his ass as he slowly pushed a finger into his entrance. Roman groaned and pulled Dean off of his cock again, pulling the champ up to his lap and teasingly nudging Dean's ass with his throbbing cock. "Don't fuck with me, Roman" Dean growled. Roman chuckled and tapped Dean's lips with his fingers. "Just open your mouth and watch our baby boy" he told him. Dean did as he was told, tongue curling around Roman's fingers as his eyes watched Seth stretch himself out, panting and letting out small wanton sounds. Roman pulled his fingers free and wasted no time in pushing two into Dean's body, smirking at the hiss and curse that left the champ's lips. Dean growled at him and Roman smirked, nodding his head in Seth's direction.

"Keep watching." He teased, scissoring Dean slowly as he thrusted his fingers into the man. Dean groaned and watched Seth squirm from beside him, wanting to reach out and touch him. He was about to when he felt Roman's other hand come around and place an open-palmed slap to his ass. Dean's cock jerked and he jolted. "Son of a bitch!" He spat, despite the excitement coursing through his veins. Roman smirked, adding a third finger and thrusting hard into Dean as he slapped his ass again. Dean hissed, a few droplets of pre cum dripping from the head of his cock. Seth cried out from beside them, arching his back and thrusting hard into himself when he found his prostate. Roman licked his lips, enjoying the sight of Seth's frenzied pace before he reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. Seth's eyes grew and he looked back, sending Roman a pleading look.

"R-Rome please, I'm nowhere near cuming yet-"

"Damn right you're not. You're not coming until Dean is inside you and I say you can, got it?" Roman questioned, pulling his fingers from Dean's ass and slapping both of Seth's ass cheeks. Seth whimpered and nodded, wiggling his ass a bit to 'motivate' Roman and Dean to hurry up. Roman chuckled and dumped Dean and Seth unceremoniously to the floor. The two were about to protest when Roman got down as well, arching a brow. "There's no room on the damn couch. We're three grown ass men. Quit bitching and get over here" he said with a small roll of his eyes. Seth and Dean pouted just slightly and came forward. Roman kissed them both before lifting Dean into his lap, putting his hands on the champ's hips and guiding him down on his cock. Dean didn't have the chance to recover because Seth had straddled his hips, holding his cock in place as he lowered himself down on Dean.

The three didn't move at first, just trying to adjust. Seth placed his head on Roman's shoulder and kissed Dean's neck. "I love you two" he panted quietly. Roman sent him a smile before he thrusted up into Dean, surprising him and making his hips snap up into Seth's. The two toned man grabbed onto Dean's biceps and winked at Dean as he began riding him in time with Roman's powerful thrusts. Dean and Roman groaned, with Roman growling pure filth into the air, making both Dean and Seth go redder than before; squirming and moaning for more. Dean's nails found themselves clawing into the carpet for purchase as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to Seth's neck. He brought one of his hands up to brush his thumb over Seth's nipple, relishing in the shudder and moan of his name that followed. He bent down and bit at the other one, smirking to himself when Seth's moans increased in volume. It wouldn't be much longer until the two toned man would be screaming from the pleasure of it all.

The mere thought excited Dean and he put his hands on Seth's hips, increasing the speed of the man's bounce. "C'mon baby, you know you can ride my cock faster than that" Dean urged, shuddering when he felt Roman's tongue trail up the side of his neck and his blunt fingers digging into his own pale hips. Seth sent Dean a smirk and leaned back, holding himself up with his hands as he swirled his hips just to tease Dean before he did as he was told, coming down faster on Dean's cock while Roman thrusted harder, the volume of his growling growing as he felt that familiar stir in his stomach. Dean threw his head back when Roman slammed into his prostate and the Samoan smirked, gripping Dean's hips with a near bruising grip before doing it once more, groaning in satisfaction at the shout of his name that came from Dean's mouth. Seth panted and changed the angle of his hips, crying out when he found his own prostate.

"Shit I'm close" Seth mewled, eyes falling closed. Roman pulled him back up into Dean's lap and grabbed his cock with a firm grip, pumping quickly with their movements. "C'mon then. Dean's gonna fill your ass with his cum and you're gonna cover both of your abs with yours. Let's go" he ordered, voice husky and leaving no room for argument.

But really now, who would argue against those orders?

Dean growled out a few unintelligible explicatives as he snapped his hips up a few more times before filling Seth like he was told. Seth yelped and buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck as he came all over Roman's hand and both of their chests, a loud, drawn out moan leaving his swollen lips. Roman chuckled and continued his own thrusting until his hips stuttered for a moment and he released inside of Dean, making the champ groan weakly. The three sat there, still together and panting when the door opened.

"Oh my god! _GUYS_!" Daniel cried, covering his eyes while Punk stared at them with annoyance shining in his eyes. "You little shits! We fucking talked about this! Why is it every time you assholes wanna fuck in the arena, you somehow, somehow find my damn room?!" He snapped. From behind him, Daniel was wiping his eyes, hoping to wipe away that image of his coworkers. Dean shrugged and Seth placed his head on Dean's shoulder in embarrassment while Roman spoke up.

"We can talk about this later. You know, when we're not naked on the floor covered in bodily fluids" he commented smoothly, not at all ashamed. Punk's brow twitched and he shook his head, turning to leave and get ready for his own match. He slammed the door on the way out. He returned a few seconds later.

"Stay the fuck out of my locker room!" He barked before slamming the door closed once more.

Seth, Dean, and Roman all exchanged a blank look for a moment. "We're gonna do this again, right?" Seth questioned. Dean snorted and Roman chuckled from behind him. "Of course we will." He responded. The three looked back at the door, hearing Punk ranting from all the way down the hall.

They all bursted into laughter.


End file.
